


Come on Over

by Imkillinit



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Ass-eating, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Hisoka, Lingerie, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imkillinit/pseuds/Imkillinit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone gets urges, even assassins. But Illumi has the desire for something special tonight that only Hisoka can satisfy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on Over

**Author's Note:**

> This is horribly self-indulgent and I debated on whether or not I should even post it... But you now see the result of my inner debate. I was seriously going to do a brother kink but I stopped myself. Perhaps next time~

“Hisoka. Are you busy?” Illumi asked. He was a little embarrassed to be calling Hisoka so late at night. It was almost like a weakness, but he knew his desires were natural. He only called Hisoka for one of two reasons. 1: help with a kill or 2: sex. Tonight it was the second reason, and somehow Hisoka already knew. He could hear his chuckle through the phone.

“I’m staying at Heaven’s Arena. Come on over. ♣” He said, and then hung up. Illumi smiled a little at the simplicity of the conversation, as well as the anticipation for tonight. He knew he didn’t have to bring anything. Hisoka usually had the materials for nights like this. He quickly left his home, and left for Heaven’s Arena. If he used the fastest method possible, he could be there within a few hours.

* * *

 

After Hisoka hung up he took his time getting ready. He knew it would take Illumi a while to get here. It wasn’t strange to get these types of phone calls from him, but he only indulged Illumi like this because he liked it as well.  Truth be told Illumi hadn’t called Hisoka in a while, and although Hisoka hadn’t given it much thought, he was glad for the assassin’s company. He would have to prepare for the visitation tonight, and he had just the outfit…

* * *

 

Illumi was standing outside of Hisoka’s room at 12:00 midnight. He breathed out a little, his hand slowly turning the door handle. He could feel a little rush of excitement as he opened the door and saw Hisoka’s bright red hair. His heart started to beat faster as he looked at what Hisoka was wearing, but his face didn’t show how much he liked the outfit. Hisoka looked up at Illumi, batting his eyelashes and pursing his lips

“Do you like what you see? ♠” he asks, posing seductively. No matter how arousing Hisoka looked, he always managed to ruin it a little with his poor attempts at flirting.

Illumi rolls his eyes a little and softly closes the door behind him. But when he turns around his gaze goes right back onto Hisoka. Even when crossing the room and removing his clothes, he can’t help but stare. Hisoka looks flawless, his face is smooth, his eyes accented with black eye shadow, and he has on plum colored lipstick, flat in texture, but soft looking.  He wore the lipstick to match his outfit, which started with a plum corset, softly embroidered with black leaves and vines, which sat above his hips and just below his pecs. Thin straps connect the see through lacy underwear with small silver clamps. The panties are also lightly designed with leaves. Black lace lines the top of the panties all the way to the back, where they fall into frills over his bottom. There are straps which lead to the black thigh highs he’s wearing, which finish with the plum suede heels.

Illumi is excited to remove all of this from Hisoka, but he patiently folds and puts away his clothes, still watching Hisoka. When he finishes he crawls onto the bed towards Hisoka. Illumi is fully naked, but his hair is pulled back, and Hisoka can tell Illumi likes what he sees because he’s half hard already.

 Illumi sits on his knees beside Hisoka, who is laying on the bed like a mermaid, one arm supporting him, his legs bent backward slightly. Illumi softly touches Hisoka’s arms and neck, examining the outfit. Illumi’s gaze excites Hisoka as well, and Illumi can see Hisoka’s cock swell in those thin lacy panties. Illumi suddenly pushes Hisoka down on the bed and begins kissing him, his hands travelling everywhere. He grinds against him, both of them gasping at the contact. Illumi’s kisses move from Hisoka’s lips to his neck, softly sucking the pale flesh, leaving red welts all the way down to his collarbone.

Hisoka’s cock is straining against the lace of his panties, the head begins to peek out over the top. He rolls his hips, searching for more contact, but is unable to find any because Illumi is arched away from him, denying him.

“Mmmm, Illumi~♥” Hisoka mutters, as Illumi’s lips brush over his nipple, pert and begging to be played with. Illumi slowly brushes his tongue over it, staring up at Hisoka as he does so to see his reaction. Hisoka bites his lips a little, willing Illumi to continue with his eyes. Illumi does so and bites softly at the taut pink flesh, earning a little sigh from Hisoka. Illumi wants to hear more, wants to hear Hisoka scream, but he knows he has to wait.

He swipes his tongue across it, and then begins sucking, rolling the other nipple in his fingers. Hisoka whines at the sensations, which go straight to his cock.  Illumi switches sides, giving the same treatment, which drives Hisoka wild. He bites his lips, soft moans catching in his throat, imagining what that tongue will do to other places. He tries to reach down to pleasure himself further, but Illumi brushes his hand away and continues downward.

 He unclasps the corset in the front, thankful for the convenience, and tosses it aside. He softly kisses over Hisoka’s abs and down to the soft head peeking out. His hands undo the straps connecting the underwear together, and gently pulls them down, Hisoka’s cock springs forward, announcing his need. Illumi pulls the panties over Hisoka’s legs, deftly removing them and tosses them across the room.  He removes the soft heels that Hisoka is wearing and gently kisses his toes after he does so.

But his attention returns to the man in front of him. He stares at his prize, enjoying the look of Hisoka lying before him, the only time he would ever be vulnerable like this. Illumi’s hands wrap around Hisoka’s arousal, slowly pumping it, pushing out the few drops of precum that were already starting to form. Illumi laps up the droplets that began to roll down, making Hisoka sigh loudly. His eyes are trained on Illumi’s every move, watching him mouth over the dick.

He moves along Hisoka’s dick, softly kissing, but he doesn’t start licking until he reaches the base and he moves his tongue along the underside, softly sucking on occasion. When he reaches the top, he lowers his mouth onto it, staring into Hisoka’s eyes as he does so. Hisoka’s groans loudly when Illumi takes him in fully and reaches the base once again, the hot wet space fully enveloping him. He thrusts upwards a little, knowing Illumi can take it. Illumi takes Hisoka’s eagerness as a sign to move faster, and Illumi quickly bobs over his cock and makes Hisoka moan at each pull from his mouth. But it doesn’t last long, as Hisoka sits up, causing his cock to fall from Illumi’s mouth. Illumi looks up in question, uncertain as to why he was stopped, but Hisoka just smiles slightly and crawls over to Illumi’s lower half.

He lays on his side and Illumi knows exactly what Hisoka wants to do. He pulls Hisoka’s hips towards him as he lays on his side as well, bringing his cock back into his mouth. Hisoka copies Illumi, and they both start sucking and licking, giving mutual pleasure while taking it. Hisoka grips Illumi’s thighs, loving the feeling of Illumi’s hard cock in his mouth while his own was enveloped. He couldn’t help the moans spilling from his throat, which vibrated over Illumi’s arousal, making Illumi moan in return. They pulled one another closer, trying to bring each other the most pleasure, as if it was some kind of competition. Illumi’s hands wandered over Hisoka’s ass, softly gripping the cheeks, pulling them apart and pushing them together again.  

Hisoka moves his lower half as close as he can to Illumi which encourages him to continue his actions. Deftly his fingers travel over the soft skin and make their way to the more intimate parts of Hisoka’s ass. Illumi brushes two fingers over Hisoka’s entrance, making him tense a little and slow his movements in anticipation to Illumi’s actions. He circled it a few times, barely putting in the tip of his finger. He wants to do more but knows he can’t without more lubrication than sweat. He removes Hisoka from his mouth with a pop and rolls onto his back, bringing Hisoka with him. Hisoka drops Illumi’s cock from his mouth as well as Illumi brings Hisoka’s ass towards him, and spreads his legs further apart.

Hisoka misses the feeling of Illumi’s mouth on him, but he doesn’t have to worry about that for long.  Illumi uses his fingers to spread Hisoka’s cheeks, he dips his tongue in and holds onto Hisoka’s hip to bring him closer to his face. Hisoka groans in pleasure at the hot wet sensation. Illumi ravages him, and Hisoka grips Illumi’s thighs as if holding on for dear life, voice getting louder with each brush of Illumi’s tongue.

“O-oh fuck. ♠” Hisoka moans out. He begins grinding against Illumi’s face, wanting more and wishing he would go deeper. The desire to be penetrated was overwhelming him, he needed something thicker than Illumi’s dainty pink tongue.

“More, please, Illumi, more~♥”

Illumi, however, was thoroughly enjoying himself, moaning into his ass, being spurred on by the sounds that were coming from Hisoka. The fact that Hisoka is grinding against his face and begging so nicely is just adding to his already hard arousal. But Hisoka is starting to take care of that. One of his hands is ghosting over Illumi’s dick, his fingers softly squeeze the pink head and push out any precum that hadn’t already dribbled down the side. His hand grips Illumi, giving a few tentative pulls, trying to find a balance by resting on one hand. Quickly he jerks Illumi off, biting his lips at the sight of him, wishing he could do the same to his own dripping cock.

Illumi starts to buck up into Hisoka’s hand, hating the pace that Hisoka had suddenly slowed down to, but understanding why when Hisoka shuffles away from Illumi’s mouth. The sudden detachment leaves strings of saliva dripping from Hisoka’s ass and Illumi’s mouth, but the sight of it just excites Illumi further. He sits up, wondering why Hisoka has stopped, but Hisoka is crawling over to the nightstand to grab a small tube.

“Ah” Illumi says aloud, another rush of excitement running through his body because he knows what comes next.

Hisoka grins a little, returning on his knees and hovering over Illumi. Illumi loves the look of Hisoka coating Illumi’s cock, his own red and stiff, pointing right at Illumi, and accented by Hisoka’s dark thigh highs. Illumi lets out a little moan, the slick sensation beginning to get to him. Hisoka, meanwhile, is quickly preparing himself, starting off with two slick fingers, which he quickly pushes in and out, stretching himself painfully at first but it fades rather quick given Hisoka’s experience. Truth be told it is mildly satisfying to treat himself like that after all the tongue teasing Illumi did, but he is after something bigger…

Hisoka gestures for Illumi to sit up, and he pulls himself up against the headboard. Hisoka is right above him, lining himself up with Illumi’s cock, already beginning to lower himself upon it. Hisoka can feel the soft head pushing its way in and he shivers at the sensation. Illumi watches with half-lidded eyes as Hisoka takes him in, pausing halfway, but not fully stopping until he’s bottomed out. He’s panting a little, but immediately Hisoka lifts up and drops back down again, repeating his actions and setting a pace. He cries out at each drop, savoring the feeling of being full.  Illumi moans softly from the hot slick space surrounding him, pulling Hisoka faster against him. Hisoka drapes his body over Illumi’s, kissing his neck, leaving dark lipstick marks as he rides him.

 “Ahh, your cock feels soo good, Illumi♥” he whispers, moaning into his ear. Hisoka bites down along Illumi’s neck and rolls his hips to make his point.

Illumi turned his head, his hot breath panting into Hisoka’s ear “Tell me how good it feels”

Hisoka chuckles lightly, increasing his pace and tightening his hold on Illumi. The loud moans and the way that he is rubbing his dripping cock on Illumi’s abs are enough to tell Illumi just how much Hisoka is enjoying this. But Hisoka doesn’t seem like he’s going to last much longer. His breath turns ragged and his legs appear to be getting tired. His voice gets louder and louder, but that doesn’t stop him from furiously kissing Illumi. His hot tongue is all over Illumi’s lips, messily forcing its way into his mouth. Their tongues wetly slide over one another, Illumi is thrusting faster and faster into Hisoka, their moans mixing and falling into one another’s mouths.

Hisoka grips Illumi’s arms tightly as he cums, his eyes shut tight, his head thrown back. He bounces as much as he can to ride out the orgasm, quickly stroking himself and describing loudly how good it feels. Illumi groans at the sight before him, the sensation of hot cum dripping down his abs, and the feeling of Hisoka clenching around him. A few more thrusts upwards and he’s joining Hisoka as the orgasm rips through him. He grips Hisoka’s hips tightly and leans forward, resting his head on Hisoka’s chest as he groans at the pleasure. A small moan is caught in Hisoka’s throat at the feeling of hot cum filling him.

The both of them sit there, softly panting and holding one another, sweaty and sticky, enjoying the after effects of the act that they performed with one another. Hisoka is the first to move, lifting himself up by his knees and letting Illumi’s cum drip down his ass and thighs.

“Oh dear, I’m getting cum on my nice socks~ You’ll have to lick it up for me, won’t you? ♣” Hisoka says with a smirk, moving to the side of Illumi and looking at him through his eyelashes.

 Illumi was laying against the headboard, an arm over his face. But when he heard Hisoka he moved it to the side to glance at him. To Hisoka’s surprise Illumi sits up and pulls Hisoka’s hips towards him. He makes Hisoka lie back and pulls his one leg up. He softly licks the cloth where the cum had dribbled down and touched. Slowly he licks up Hisoka’s leg, staring at him, capturing the bitter cum that had travelled so far down. He bends Hisoka in half, licking and sucking, moving up the back of his thigh. Hisoka is getting hard again and Illumi’s actions have left him speechless. Well, for a moment at least.

“Mmm, Illumi, I’m glad you took my words seriously, but don’t you think we should shower first? ♠” Hisoka breathes out. He can feel Illumi detach his mouth from where his ass and thigh meet. He sits up and looks at Hisoka.

“Yes. That’s a good idea.” He says in a smooth voice, looking like he’s contemplating something, “but after I’m done cleaning up” he finishes, matter-of-factly. He returns to licking Hisoka clean, and leaves Hisoka a moaning writhing mess.

After making Hisoka cum once more, Illumi took Hisoka to the shower, his cock hard and ready to play with Hisoka the rest of the morning.


End file.
